In the face of true love, you don't just give up
by mls09
Summary: AU Blair and Chuck's car accident in 5x10 and 5x11. This is a CHAIR fic. Different POV's of the impact of the accident on not just Chuck and Blair, but how it affects everyone including Nate, Serena, Dan, Lily, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED! This is my first fic… I'm giving this a shot. I just went through and edited the first chapter and fixed my errors. Set during the car accident in 5x10 and 5x11. I know a lot of people have written a ton of great fics already, but i hope mine is a little different. it will be from different POV's, and will mainly focus on the impact of the accident on not just Chuck and Blair, but on Nate, Serena, Lily, etc. I wrote this really quickly tonight after watching some old eps and watching some grey's anatomy. It's not a crossover. This is very Chair, and AU. Hope you enjoy it.**

Blair's POV

Blair laid absolutely still in the cold back seat of the crushed town car, glass all around. She couldn't move her hands, her mouth, or even her eyes. It was strange...she wasn't in pain, but she felt a numbness all over her body. All she wanted to do was think about her future with Chuck and the baby, their baby, the one he promised to love and take care of. Her head hurt from the effort of dreaming, so the only thing she could do was listen, and she focused all her energy trying to pick up the voice in the background.

"I need an ambulance…. Central Park… they're my friends… please help… they're my friends… I haven't touched them, I know I'm not supposed to move them… please just hurry, I'm trying to get into the car… yes I saw the car hit the wall, they're my friends…" the man's voice cried desperately into the phone.

Blair knew that voice it sounded like Nate's, but she had never heard him cry before.

Then everything that happened in the last 15 minutes hit her. Nate was in the car behind them. The car was accelerating and couldn't slow down, it swerved and came to a screeching halt against the wall, flinging her and Chuck to the left, the right, and finally into the front glass divider between them and their driver. Chuck had held her tight and she felt like she had hit airbags, but Blair was smarter than that and knew that backseats didn't have airbags and it was his embrace that protected her. She couldn't lay there and daydream, she had to find Chuck, make sure he was unharmed as she had been.

Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself up adrenaline fueling her body. Her eyes frantically searched for Chuck as she started screaming his name.

"Blair! Don't move" Nate shouted as he ripped open the left side door, the side Blair was sitting on.

Nate's face was ghostly white and tears were in his eyes when she saw the look on his face and where his eyes averted to.

Blair saw the right passenger window shattered and looked down on the floor to see the pieces of broken glass surrounding Chuck's crumpled form, covered in dark red and limbs twisted the wrong way.

At that moment Blair disregarded any concern for herself (or her baby) and made her way towards Chuck.

Blair's voice trembled as she started to shout "CHUCK! Can you move? Can you open your eyes? Please hold my hand Chuck, Chuck? Chuck please!" Blair begged.

"Blair, please don't move" Nate said as stopped her, touching her arm lightly and starting to smoothe her hair. "I called the ambulance and they're on the way,I can hear them, everything's going to be okay."

He tried to reassure her until they both realized her hair was covered in a warm sticky liquid.

"I'm fine Nate, It's not from me…Oh God"

Blair gasped, breathing uncontrollably and pleading with Nate's deep blue eyes. "Nate, please help Chuck and get him to wake up I think I'm fine, but he needs to be okay too, we were just talking and on our way to… Do something! He's..." Blair began to ramble as she realized her darkest fears could be a reality.

The paramedics and firemen had finally arrived, providing some reassurance to Blair. They can help Chuck, she thought. Nate was right, everything will be okay.

"Blair, I'm going to go talk to the cops, the paramedics are here and will take care of you and the baby and Chuck, please do everything they say" Nate spoke firmly before he kissed her forehead and ran off.

She watched as the first paramedic ran over to the car and opened the right side door, instantly helping Chuck. She was beginning to feel hope and relief, but it was short lived as the 2nd paramedic ran over and they began to frantically work on Chuck.

"He's not breathing, we need to intubate him" the first paramedic spoke nervously and fast.

Soon they were strapping on a neck brace and splints to his limbs as he lay completely still. She watched in horror as they shoved a tube down his throat and began pumping air. They cut right through his beautiful new Armani suit, hooked him up to devices and machines and multiple IVs all before he was even on the stretcher and finally jogged him into the ambulance.

They strapped a neck brace on her too and put her on a stretcher as she begged, screamed, and failed to convince them that she was alright. The medics ignored her request to ride in the ambulance with him so she could hold his hand, so he wouldn't have to be alone. They started an IV on her and she began to cry as Nate showed up.

"Nate I think I'm okay, I'm sure the baby's fine please ride with Chuck so he's not alone. I don't want him to be alone." Blair begged Nate.

"You're PREGNANT?!" the paramedic helping Blair gasped.

"Sure Blair, you guys are all going to be okay" Nate ignored the paramedic, and ran off to catch Chuck's ambulance before it screeched away with sirens blaring.

The ambulance ride was a complete blur, and the last thing Blair saw before falling into unconciousness was Chuck next to her in the emergency room.

She could just make out the white bandage covered in red wrapped around his head. Doctors and nurses swarmed all over him, and she strained to hear their words.

The last thing she heard before she let the darkness consume her was "We need to operate now, you got all the info from the male in the ambulance ride with him? Call the family and get O.R. 2 prepped".

**Thanks for reading and I hope the update made it easier to read**


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's POV

Nate stared at the linoleum floor of the hospital waiting room with his head down. It felt like he had been there for days when in reality he had been there for less than an hour. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if he could have done more to help Chuck at the scene of the accident, and he was worried sick about him. Blair was conscious when he last saw her, so he assumed her health wasn't in as much jeopardy as Chuck's, but he was anxious to hear how she was doing since being brought in too. He was just as worried about Blair's baby too, the impact of the crash had hurt Chuck badly, and he couldn't imagine a fragile baby not being affected by the crash.

He couldn't remember the last time he shed a tear, and had never cried like this ever in his life. He hated having to wait to hear news on Blair and Chuck, and he wished that Serena and Lily would hurry up and get to the hospital. The doctors kept their lips sealed since he wasn't an immediate family member (to them at least, but Nate had always considered Chuck his brother and the non-judging Breakfast Club his family too).

His brain kept playing the ambulance ride over and over again in his head.

_Nate had just run over to the ambulance in the nick of time to ride with Chuck. He took a seat on the bench next to one of the paramedics, on the side opposite to Chuck. The paramedics' hands worked frantically on Chuck's unresponsive body, meshed into a blue blur. He looked awful, so fragile with pieces of his broken body wrapped tight under bandages and stiff splints. His eyes were still closed, and his face looked like it was starting to bruise. The bandage wrapped around his head was already soaked in crimson red blood. Nate had never wanted to hold another guy's hand, but he wanted so badly to grab Chuck's and be there for him, reassure him that everything would be alright, but his hand was buried under a splint and IVs. The only thing Nate could do for Chuck at the moment was answer the relentless questions the paramedics fired at him, one after another._

_"What's your relationship to the patient?" The female paramedic sitting across from him on the same side as Chuck asked Nate. She continued to pump air into Chuck's lungs and check his vitals._

_"He goes by Chuck, his full name is Charles Bartholomew Bass. He's my best friend, I've known him forever."_

_"Is Chuck on any medications? Allergies? Has he had previous blood transfusions?"_

_"Umm.. he takes pills recreationally sometimes, I think just painkillers. He was in an accident earlier this year he was prescribed them by a doctor. I don't think he's allergic to anything… umm" Nate paused, trying to remember as much as he could._

_"What kind of accident? How long has he been taking the pills? Was he awake when you arrived at the scene?" She cut him off, pressing for more answers._

_The second paramedic next to Nate chimed in. "Sorry, but we need all the information so we can help Charles as much as we can"_

_"He fell off his motorcycle, and bruised his ribs over the summer, I don't think they were broken though.. um I can't remember...maybe they were fractured" Nate couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they started to stream down his face. "He wasn't awake or responding when I got to the wrecked car. I should have done more. I was too scared to touch him or move him. I thought it would hurt him more, I should have tried to stop the bleeding….how much further is the hospital?"_

_The paramedic next to him gripped his shoulder tightly as he spoke. "You did the right thing. We're really glad you didn't move him. You've helped him enough and gave us a lot of crucial information. Do you have his family's contact information? Call them as soon as you get to the waiting room, we're pulling up now."_

_"Okay" Nate whispered, finally looking at the paramedics' nametags and nodding at them "Thank you John and Sarah."_

By the time he looked up he saw Serena jogging through the hospital doors still dressed in her gown and heels with Lily and Rufus. Her warm blue eyes met his and she began running towards him.

Lily and Rufus didn't even glance at Nate. They ran straight down the hall looking for a doctor, an intern, a nurse, or anyone that could give them answers.

"Nate!"

"Serena, it was bad, like really bad, I saw the whole thing, I helped Blair as much as I could and she said she was okay.I rode in the ambulance with him and now they won't tell me anything about either of them since I'm not family."

"It's okay Nate, I'll find my mom and figure out what's going on" Serena said as she got up and started walking to the nurses station.

Nate finally sat down in a cushioned chair in the waiting room. He took two deep breaths and tried to keep it together. He knew Serena was just as scared as he was, and he needed to be the strong one between them.

By the time Serena, Lily, and Rufus returned to the waiting room Dan had arrived and joined Nate at the hospital. The boys both got up from their seats anxious to hear the updates on Blair and Chuck. Lily's eyes were red and Serena had mascara running down her face. Even Rufus had worry written all over his face. Nate knew that something was wrong.

"How's Blair? How's Chuck? Did the doctors have any updates?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Yes, they did." Lily said quietly, before she cleared her throat. "Blair is awake and responsive, but the baby…" Lily started to weep and Serena took over.

"Blair started throwing up blood. She has a very minor concussion, so they think it's the baby" Serena said sadly as she looked into Nate's eyes.

"And Chuck?" Nate said with hope in his voice.

"Chuck is still in surgery. The only thing the doctors have said is that he has multiple traumatic injuries, and he's in critical condition." Lily answered, her voice trembling with fear.

"The doctors have assured us he's receiving the best care possible, and this hospital has the top rated level 1 trauma center in the country. The doctors will have another update once they're done with the surgery" Rufus said sadly as he tried to comfort Dan and Nate.

Nate felt like his heart was going to explode. He looked at everyone in the group and could tell they all felt the same way.

"Nate, Serena, Lily, dad, you guys need anything from home? I know you guys want to stay here until Chuck's out of surgery. I can go back and grab things for you guys if you'd like" Dan offered sincerely.

"Thanks man, I'm okay. I don't think I can even move from this room right now." Nate replied.

"Me too, but thanks Dan" Serena answered back.

Dan nodded and promised he would be back after he went home to grab a few things for Lily and Rufus.

Nate and Serena sat back down in chairs next to each other, holding hands and praying for the best possible outcome.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just really wanted to get my 2nd chapter published… I promise I'll have chapter 3 up soon! What did everyone think? Please leave some reviews! Sparkleyangel, Bassian-bubbles, and awsder thanks so much for the kind words and motivating me to continue this! I really hope you guys liked my update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I know this chapter is pretty short and i originally intended for this to be a really long chapter its just taking me a lot longer to write/work on this story with everything that's going on with my life. I am working on making the next one extra long. I hope it's okay though and enjoyable. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Lilly's POV

Lily had never felt more nervous in her life, not even on the night Eric, her own son tried to take his own life. When Eric was brought in to the hospital she knew he was going to to be okay. The doctors stitched up his wrists and a psychiatrist could pry out what went wrong. The doctors didn't keep him behind closed doors for hours performing surgeries like they did on Chuck. They hadn't received any updates on him since they first arrived at the hospital.

Even though Chuck wasn't related by blood, he was no less of a child to her than Eric or Serena. She had raised him the last few years of his adolescence and watched him grow into a man she was proud to call her son. The past year the two of them had grown even closer; Chuck opening up to her and asking for her advice with Blair, business, and life in general. She even caught him referring to her as his "mom" a few times when she eavesdropped on his phone calls.

Serena had gone upstairs to be at her best friend's bedside to console her over the loss of the baby. Serena was doing her best to ease Blair's stress, and keep her from asking about Chuck until they had something solid to tell her.

Lily looked down and realized how much of a mess she was at the moment. Actually, mess was an understatement. She looked worse than Lindsay Lohan's most recent mugshot. Complete trainwreck. She was grateful Dan had returned from the penthouse with some comfortable clothes, and necessities for her and Rufus. He forgot to bring her a change of shoes though, and she looked ridiculous wearing a pair of jeans that were a little too baggy with a pair of sky high satin evening Manolo Blahniks. Her neat bun now lopsided, hanging low. Her Botox smooth face crinkled with worry lines and makeup smeared. She had already called Eric and forced him on a train back home at 1AM on a Friday night. She had to release a statement to the press and beg the public for some "privacy" during this difficult time. God knows half of Manhattan has already heard about the accident, and now all the rumors of why Chuck and Blair were even in a car together in the first place. As she got lost in her own thoughts and emotions Rufus' arm shifted off her shoulders. A doctor wearing navy blue scrubs and a white coat walked over to them from the nurse's station. Everyone stood up at once, eager and hopeful to hear good news on the long overdue update.

"Mrs. Humphrey? You're the only family member listed for Charles Bass. I need to speak with you about his condition." The doctor said in a low but serious tone.

"I'm his mother but you can tell all of us, we're all family here" Lily replied.

"I'm Dr. Shapiro." The doctor looked at all of them and took a deep breath as he continued. "As you know he had multiple life-threatening injuries when he was brought in. We had to operate right away. He broke a few ribs in the accident and one of his ribs punctured his lung. He's on a ventilator and we had to put in a chest tube. He had some swelling in his brain. He's in a medically induced coma to control the swelling and manage all the trauma."

"Oh god, no…." Lily shook her head, not wanting to believe this was really happening.

"There's been some complications. He still needs another surgery, but we can't operate….yet. He's lost a lot of blood and we need to wait until he's stabilized. He's very critical at the moment."

"I don't understand why does he need another surgery?" Nate asked.

"We need to…"

"I need to see my son. Where is he? Take me to him, now!" Lily screamed at the doctor, gasping for air and unable to control her voice with disregard for everyone else in the waiting room. As selfish as it was, she needed to see Chuck first. After all, she was his mother.


End file.
